1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a tank cap retaining structure for use in a motorcycle, a small-sized motorized marine craft or an agricultural machine in which a plurality of tanks, such as a fuel tank and an oil tank, are disposed side by side.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a motorcycle equipped with a two-cycle engine, a small-sized motorized marine craft or machines for various types of agricultural work, it is general practice to provide a tank for storing oil for lubricating various portions of an engine, in addition to a fuel tank for storing gasoline.
For example, in motor scooters, which have rapidly increased in number recently, a fuel tank and an oil tank are disposed side by side below the seat. In the small-sized water-jet propulsion marine craft which has been developed by the company of the applicant of the present invention, a fuel tank and an oil tank are disposed side by side in the upper portion of the hull on the forward side thereof. The same is the case with general-purpose engines which are employed in various agricultural machines, such as a lawn mower and a powered pest control machine.
When fuel or oil is to be supplied into the fuel or oil tank, the associated tank cap is removed, and, in such a case, care must be taken not to lose or contaminate the tank cap removed. In particular, a small-sized marine craft often needs to be supplied with fuel, such as gasoline, at a sandy seashore or waterfront. In such a case, sand easily attaches to the tank cap after its removal, and it inconveniently takes much time and effort to remove the sand. Further, sand may enter the tank, which fact may lead to clogging of the fuel passage.
To cope with the above-described problems, a means has heretofore been proposed in which a tank cap is connected to the associated tank body by a chain so that they are linked together. This means, however, suffers the following disadvantages: there is a possibility of disconnection of the chain; and it is very difficult to supply fuel or oil into the tank since the chain is always present at the inlet of the tank. (Examples of the prior art are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 45819/81).